Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stride monitoring device for a walker or a runner.
It can be used particularly in sports and medicine applications.
Discussion of the Background
Devices are known that are installed in pairs of shoes and are designed to monitor some parameters. A device of this type can include a magnetic mass placed in one of the shoes, and a measurement means placed in the other shoe.
The following documents in particular contain further information:
[1] DE 29701308 A
[2] CA 1193436 A.
Document [1] describes an electronic device for measurement of the movement of a foot in a shoe, for example by means of Hall effect transducers and magnets fixed to the sole of this shoe.
Document [2] describes a device designed to warn a child when he puts a shoe on the wrong foot, by means of a magnet placed in one of the shoes and electrical and magnetic means placed in the other shoe.
It should be noted that these documents do not describe the use of an accelerometer or a magnetometer.